In A World He No Longer Knows
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: [AU, Yaoi] On the day Detective Sora planned to propose to the love of his life, Riku, he was killed by the murderer that had killed his parents. Everyone thinks he died on the line of duty. But, what happens when he wakes up ten years later?
1. Prologue

This is a Kingdom Hearts story. Warnings are AU, Yaoi, Yaoi threesomes, OCs, OOC, M-preg., possible and eventual Character Death(s), more warnings may come.

Summary: When Sora Heart was a little boy, his father was a detective/cop. But sadly, his father's profession cost both his life and his mother's life, almost little Sora's too. Sora grows up to be one of the world's youngest detectives/cop, following his father's footsteps, in quest to find who killed his parents; who he's looking for is 'the Man with the Evil Golden Eyes'. Despite his dark past, he has a bright life and future. He has everything he would ever want and need; especially the love of the love of his life, Riku. On the day that Sora plans to propose to Riku; something happens downtown and Sora is called onto the scene. Thinking that he would only be a few minutes late, Sora goes to the scene and find that it has tragically turned into a murder scene; Sora goes in to investigate, getting the okay that the cost was clear. But when he enters the house, Sora he is soon shot and killed by the same man who had killed his parents.

It's ten years later, the world thinks that Sora Heart was killed in the line of duty; but Police Chief Cid and a hand full of doctors know better. When the unknown murderer comes back; they awaken Sora from the ten year slumber he was in so he could avenge the deaths of those he loved. For Sora of course, after being asleep for ten years and still looking the way he did when he was presumably dead, everything is different. What had changed over the years since that awful night? Will he be able to find out who the murderer is and get revenge?

Pairings (Seme/Uke), (Seme/Seme-Uke/Uke): Main Sora/Riku, Cid/Vincent, Cloud/Leon/Sephiroth, Wakka/Tidus, Zack/Roxas/Axel, more pairings may come.

A/N: Some ages in this story are of course changed from the game, is Sora: 17 ½; other ages may be mentioned soon.

* * *

**Prologue**

_A four year old Sora was being tucked into bed by his father. His mother sat down at the foot of the bed waiting for her time to read to little Sora._

"_Here's your little bear." His father said to him as he plucked a little white bear up from the carpeted wooden floor. He gently handed it over to his son and fixed the blanket over his son so it would cover both him and his teddy bear._

"_Thank you daddy!" Sora said to his father, then he looked to his mother. "What are we reading tonight mommy?" Sora asked happily._

"_We're going to read 'Sleeping Beauty'." Sora's mother said to him as she opened the book she had on her lap._

_Sora watched as his father went to go bring over the rocking chair from the other side of the room and set it next to Sora's bed. His father sat down on it and Sora's mother went to gently sit down on his lap. Together, the couple took turns reading to their son and watched happily as he slowly lulled to sleep. As soon as Sora's mother softly said the ending words…_

"_And they lived happily ever after…" She watched as her son's eyes closed and he fell into a soft slumber. She took the gold broach she was wearing on her chest off and gently opened it, a soft lullaby came from it and she gently placed it on her son's nightstand._

_Together, the happy and proud parents watched as their son fell into his deep slumber into dreamland._

_Slowly, Sora's mother got off of her husband's lap and her husband stood up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Together the two looked down at their son as he slept._

"_I'm glad you're home honey…" Sora's mother said._

"_I'm glad too…" Sora's father said, then he gently placed a kiss on his wife's cheek. "When you play that locket, what do you think he dreams about?"_

"_I don't really know…" Sora's mother said as she looked at her husband. "I never really thought of it."_

_Sora's father chuckled and he kissed his wife's cheek again._

"_I hope you still remember the day I gave that locket to you." He mumbled against her cheek._

_Sora's mother smiled as she remembered that wonderful night. It was the night of their fifth year anniversary; she had gotten her husband, then boyfriend, a beautiful platinum crown necklace. It had a heavy platinum chain which had given the necklace a look of strength, then in the middle, linking the chain together was a platinum crown pendent. _

_Her boyfriend had gotten her a beautiful golden broach. The broach was in the shape of a star, in the middle was an opal jewel in the shape of a heart over a heart shaped opening. When the broach was opened a beautiful tune always played, one that the couple had had the band play at their wedding. Sora's father had even written words to the tune and called it 'Simple and Clean'. Only a couple of months after their fifth year anniversary, Sora's father popped the question to Sora's mother._

_Most of the time when Sora heard the locket play its tune; he'd beg his mother to sing the song._

"_Yes love, I do remember that night." She sighed._

"_Sing for me…" Sora's father whispered to his wife._

_Sora's mother patiently waited for the locket to get back to the beginning before she softly sang their song._

_**When you walk away**_

_**You don't here me say**_

_**Please, oh baby, don't go**_

_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**_

_**It's hard to let it go**_

_**You're giving me too many things lately**_

_**Lately you're all I need**_

_**You smiled at me and said,**_

_**Don't get me wrong I love you,**_

_**But does that mean I have to meet your father?**_

_**When you're older you'll understand**_

_**What I meant when I said **_

"**_No, I don't think life is quite that simple."_**

_**When you walk away**_

_**You don't here me say**_

_**Please, oh baby, don't go**_

_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**_

_**It's hard to let it go**_

_**The daily things that keep us all busy**_

_**Are confusing me**_

_**That's when you came to me and said,**_

_**Wish I could prove I love you,**_

_**But does that mean I have to walk on water?**_

_**When we're older you'll understand**_

_**It's enough when I said so**_

_**And maybe some things are that simple**_

_**When you walk away**_

_**You don't hear me say**_

_**Please, oh baby, don't go**_

_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**_

_**It's hard to let it go**_

_**Hold me**_

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_

_**Is a little later on**_

_**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all**_

_**Nothing's like before**_

_**When you walk away**_

_**You don't hear me say**_

_**Please, oh baby, don't go**_

_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**_

_**It's hard to let it go**_

_**Hold me**_

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_

_**Is a little later on**_

_**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all**_

_**Nothing's like before**_

_**Hold me**_

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_

_**Is a little later on**_

_**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all**_

_**Nothing's like before**_

_When she ended the song, Sora's mother was kissed by her husband when she turned her head. Breaking the kiss, they both looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Slowly, Sora's mother took her husband's arms from around her waist and stepped up to Sora's bed. She bent down and placed a soft kiss onto her son's forehead; her husband did the same she did and they both stood up._

"_Good night my little angel…" Sora's mother said. "We'll see you in the morning…"_

"_Good night son…" Sora's father said._

_Together, the parent's left the room, hand in hand._

_Sora's eyes opened as soon as his parents turned around, he closed them again when he saw them turn around to take their last glance at him. He looked to his nightstand and smiled at the still playing locket. Sora just tugged the blanket more up to his chin and hugged his teddy bear closer to himself; then drifted back to sleep, his mother's voice still singing the words in his head._

_

* * *

_

_Sora's eyes snapped opened when he heard a loud cracking sound and a loud thud. He didn't know what was going on; he sat rubbing his eyes and looking around the room. It took him several seconds before he realized that the noise had come from downstairs; when he heard loud voices yelling, he started to worry._

_Slowly and quietly, Sora edged out of bed, leaving behind his teddy bear. He looked to the nightstand and saw that his mother's locket was still playing, he picked it up and closed it in one hand; he held it close to his chest and walked over to the door. The door was opened and he could hear a lot of things, but he wasn't sure what it was; he was positive his parents were yelling, then he realized that there was one other voice besides his own parents' voice._

_Sora walked out of his bedroom slowly and headed down the hallway towards the staircase. He stood there at the railing and got down on his knees, holding onto the bars, he looked down at the living room at the scene unfolding before him._

_Like Sora had thought, there was someone else besides his parents in the living room; from the deep voice he knew that the third wheel was a man. But he couldn't see what the man looked like; the man was wearing a long black trench coat that covered him from head to toe._

"_Leave our house this instant!" Sora's father barked at the intruder._

"_No, you have ended my life!" The unknown man said. "And now, it's time for me to end yours…" He snarled._

_Seemingly, almost like a magic trick, a gun appeared from almost nowhere. A single gunshot was heard and Sora's father fell to the ground._

"_NO!" Sora's mother screamed as she dropped to her knees beside her husband. She quickly gathered her husband's bleeding body in her arms and held him close to her._

_Sora couldn't speak, he didn't know what to say, he was shocked and scared. His eyes were wide, tears streamed down his chubby little cheeks as he watched his father bleed to death. At that moment, Sora didn't know where his father had been shot, but he knew that his father was loosing his life and fast from how the blood was flowing onto the carpeted floor under him. He watched as his father whispered something to his wife; what he said had caused Sora's mother to sob even harder. Then, his eyes locked with Sora's; his eyes widened, it was obvious he tried to say something else, but his eyes dimmed and he breathed his last breath, his eyes still looking dead into Sora's._

_Sora stared down at his father's dead eyes, he couldn't speak. He was angry, sad, scared, and most of all, he hated the bastard that killed his father. Sora let out a quiet gasp when he saw the man turn to his mother; again, he raised his gun and that time shot his mother. That time the bullet hit Sora's mother's head, she was dead before she even hit the ground._

_That time, Sora screamed._

"_NO!" He shrieked._

_The man's head snapped in his direction, he looked up at the stairs then turned his head where his sights landed on Sora. Sora's eyes widened when he saw a pair of gleaming golden eyes, that was Sora's very first look into evil; the only thing Sora could see of the man. His body was glued to the spot as the man rose his gun up at him, he pulled the trigger and…_

To be continued…

* * *

Chapter 1 will be a lot longer, I promise!

But for now, I would love to hear what you think about the story! Was it good, bad, or in between so far?

Please send reviews!


	2. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I just posted this up for the update! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I really appreciate it!

**Special Thanks to**:

**Rubisora18117**: One day while I was downloading music from the internet, I came across this website that had what I thought was the remixed version of Simple and Clean; what I ended up with was a full locket music version, it sort of made me think of the locket off of Sailor Moon, except this one had the first Kingdom Hearts theme song; since I started writing this story, I couldn't get it out of my head. Well anyway, thank you for reviewing, and for the man with the golden eyes, you're going to have to keep reading to find out!

**ThIsSiDeOfMe**: Maybe he'll shoot Sora, maybe he won't; you'll just have to read to find out! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like the new chapter!

Again, thank you to those who read and please try to review next time, I'd really love to hear what you think!

Now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sora sprang up in bed with a startled yell. He looked around wildly and saw that he wasn't there anymore. With a sigh of relief, he began to calm down.

Sora at that present time was seventeen years old; it had been an unbelievable thirteen years since that awful night. It was nighttime and he had just woken up from another one of his nightmares. Looking to the clock across the room, he saw that it had just turned 3 a.m.

"Sora…?" A voice from beside him asked.

Sora looked to his side and looked into a pair of beautiful aquamarine eyes, he watched as the owner of those amazing eyes sat up and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" The person beside him asked.

"Of course Riku…" Sora said as he looked at his lover. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Riku looked at his boyfriend with a worried look that held a slight sign of annoyance.

"Don't lie to me Sora." Riku said. "I know you better than you know yourself; did you have one of those nightmares again?"

Sora nodded slowly before looking away from Riku.

Riku on the other hand moved closer to Sora and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Want to talk about it?" Riku asked.

Sora, like he always did, shook his head.

"We should get back to sleep now." Sora said as he looked into Riku's eyes. "We have a full day tomorrow."

Riku nodded in agreement, he reluctantly took his arm away from Sora's waist and lied back down into bed. Sora lied down beside Riku, then turned on his side facing Riku, wrapping his arms around him.

"Goodnight Sora…" Riku whispered as he snuggled into Sora's arms.

"Goodnight Riku, see you in the morning…" Sora said as he held Riku closer to him.

Together, the two fell into their deep slumbers.

* * *

Sora woke up to the annoying sound of his alarm clock the next morning. He didn't want to get up; he snuggled into bed more and pulled Riku closer to him, that's when he realized there was something different. Opening one eye, he looked down at Riku, then realized, it wasn't Riku; it was Riku's pillow.

Looking around the room from where he was lying, Sora was able to hear the shower running over the annoying buzzing of his alarm clock. Quietly cussing, Sora rolled out of bed and quickly rushed across the room; hitting the alarm's off button. That was one of the only times Sora wanted to cuss out Sephiroth, Riku's big brother; he was the one who had given them the alarm clock as a housewarming present; though the man was thinking of the logical best for the young couple, Sora still hated the alarm clock most of the time.

Stretching, Sora looked down at the clock and saw that it was 6:32 a.m. The sound of the rushing water in the shower caught his attention again and he quickly acted on it. He discarded his pajama bottoms, which was the only piece of clothing he wore to bed; and rushed to the adjoining bathroom.

When he opened the door, he looked at the shower's glass door. Steam rolled out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, the steam quickly being diminished in the bedroom by the cool air-conditioning. The closed glass door was all fogged up because of the hot water, but Sora could still make out the shadow of his lover; the shadow leaving almost nothing to the imagination.

Quietly, Sora entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He snuck up to the shower door and yanked it opened.

Riku let out a startled yell as he whirled around; breathing a sigh of relief when he saw it was only Sora. He placed his hand to his chest and glared at Sora.

"Sora, what are you doing!" Riku almost yelled. "You nearly scared the crap out of me!"

"I'm happy to see you too…" Sora said simply, his eyes suddenly looking down.

Riku looked down at himself and he had a deep blush on his face.

Smirking, Sora entered the shower to join his lover in their morning shower; and get some morning exercise (wink, wink…).

* * *

A couple hours later…

The couple's morning exercise had gone from the shower to the bedroom; and they had yet to dress up for the day. The two happily lied in bed together; Sora had his arm wrapped around Riku and Riku had his head resting on Sora's chest.

"We're going to be so late…" Riku mumbled into Sora's chest.

"Don't worry so much about it…" Sora said. "We're already screwed."

"More like you screwed me." Riku said as he laughed at his lover's little joke, slowly he got up and headed over to the closet.

"Let's just call in and say we're sick." Sora said to Riku as he watched him enter the closet.

"We did that two weeks ago Sora…" Riku said. "We can't have two sick leaves in one month. From all of the sick leaves that you had taken over the years, I'm surprised you're still so famous."

Sora smirked at that.

"Well, after all of the cases I've solved, I'm not surprised…" Sora said.

"Sora, just get up out of bed and hurry up to get dressed; I don't want to get into trouble again!" Riku said from inside the closet.

Sighing, Sora got up out of bed and walked over to the closet. As soon as he was close enough, Sora got his set of clothes thrown into his face, shirt, pants, and all.

"What the-" Sora said as he shook his head to get the clothes off his head.

Riku walked out of the closet snickering.

"Hurry up Sora." Riku said. "We don't have time."

In what should've been ten minutes, was twenty minutes because of Sora's playful ways, the couple was finally dressed. Riku headed towards the kitchen and quickly popped a few flavored waffles into the eight slot toaster and went to make some coffee for himself and Sora; Sora went to his private office to gather some papers and something special he would need for later that day.

Only ten minutes later, Riku knocked on Sora's office door.

"Sora, breakfast is ready, we really need to go!" Riku said. "I called the office, if we get there in half an hour, we won't be in much trouble!"

"Alright, I'll be right out!" Sora said to Riku.

Sora listened to the sound of his lover walking away from the door; then he looked back down to what he was looking at.

In Sora's hand was a little velvet box that was opened at the moment. Inside the box, fitted in the middle was a beautiful ring. The ring was a platinum band that had a beautiful heart shaped sapphire jewel in the middle. He smiled to himself when he looked at the ring; it took him awhile to find it. He had been looking for the perfect ring for Riku, and it was just by chance when Sora saw it at a little jewelry store in the display window; the simple yet beautiful design was something Sora knew Riku would just love.

Gently closing the box, Sora placed it in his pocket and stood up from his from his chair. He picked up his crown necklace and clasped it around his neck. The same necklace that his father had always worn, the same necklace that his mother had given his father before they married.

Holding onto the crown pendent, Sora looked across his office at a little picture. The picture was in a beautiful frame. The picture was taken on his parents wedding day, two years prior to when he was born. He loved that picture more than any other picture he had of his parents.

His father's broad body held against him was his mother's lean body. His father wore the traditional black tuxedo and his mother wore a beautiful breathtaking wedding gown. Behind them, was the scene of a beautiful sunny day, the ocean had soft little waves, and the Paopu Tree was leaning right behind them.

Sora was basically the splitting image of his father; he had his father's face and hair, but was a little shorter than him. The only thing he had of his mother's looks was his eyes; he had her beautiful blue eyes and full eyelashes. His father had a pair of wonderful cinnamon brown eyes that always sparkled with laughter.

Sora looked from the picture and to the picture beside that, he smiled slightly at it. It was the first picture that he and Riku had as a couple. They were at Destiny Beach, sitting down on the legendary Paopu Tree; the both of him were holding hands and smiling. Riku was lying down against Sora and Sora had his arm wrapped around Riku's waist, their fingers intertwined together in a loving grasp.

The picture was taken by Sora's then caretaker, Cid.

Sora's smile grew when he looked to Riku's chest and saw that he was wearing the broach. The two before then had been friends for years, and Sora had given Riku the locket two years prior of them being a couple.

In his parents will, the crown necklace and the locket were two of the items left to him. Along with the fortune his father had earned from his career.

Sora's mother always told him when he was little, that one day she would give him her locket; and that she wanted him to give it to the person he knew he loved with all of his heart. Sora had fallen for Riku and gave it to Riku as a gift; Riku at first was shocked because Sora had told him about the broach before, not what his mother wanted him to do with it, but the fact that it had once belonged to his mother, and didn't want to take away something so important to him, after begging him to keep it, Riku took it, but only when he was sure Sora meant for him to have it.

Sora and Riku just adored the tune that the broach played when it was opened. Sora would always hear Riku singing the song when the locket played; Sora just loved listening to Riku sing.

"Sora, I mean it!" Riku yelled as he banged onto the door of Sora's office. "Let's go now, or I'm leaving without you!"

Sora smirked again; he loved it when Riku was angry.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Sora yelled as he picked up his folder; he rushed over to the office door and opened it.

Riku simply handed him a mini stack of waffles and a cup of creamed coffee; then he picked up his own and together, the couple exited the house and finally headed over to the office.

* * *

When Sora and Riku entered the office, people around them laughed and let out wolf whistles; they knew exactly why Sora and Riku were so late. Sora laughed and wrapped his arm around Riku's waist; Riku kept his eyes downward and blushed furiously at all of the commotion.

Sora and Riku were like the little brothers of the Destiny Islands Police Force; they should be anyway, they were the youngest to ever be apart of the force. Sora and Riku were unusually smart boys and had graduated school early, very early; they were home schooled for collage by the time they were fourteen and had become junior detectives by the time they were fifteen. At times to that day, they were still home schooling themselves on some courses; but they could still work in their profession.

Sora and Riku made their way to the office they had shared with their partners, once they entered, laughter erupted from the office. Cloud, Leon, Zack, Axel, and Roxas were their partners.

"Sora…" Roxas said. "Chief wants to speak to you."

Sora huffed a sigh and kissed Riku's cheek.

"See you in a few…" Sora mumbled as he turned around and headed down the hallway towards the Chief's office.

"So, how was your morning Riku?" Zack asked with a smirk.

"Oh you would just love to know, would you?" Riku said with a sneer.

That caused his partners in the office to laugh again.

* * *

Sora knocked the door of the Chief's office, when a gruff voice said come in; Sora simply opened the door and closed it behind him once he stepped in; knowing the routine, he walked over to the chair in front of the Chief's desk and sat down.

"Sora, why?" The Chief asked.

"Well Uncle Cid…" Sora said. "You know I like to have fun. And I know you do too, how is Aunty Vincent?" Sora said with a smirk.

Cid chuckled at what Sora had called Vincent.

"You know if Vincent heard you call him that, he'd chop off your head in a heartbeat." Cid said.

"That's if you let him near his sword set, which you wouldn't let him do since before he was pregnant." Sora said. "How is he? Did you guys find out what it is?"

"You mean 'they are'…" Cid said. "Vincent's having twins."

Sora's jaw dropped.

"And no, we didn't find out what their genders are…" Cid said with a sigh. "Vincent wanted to keep it a surprise."

Sora closed his mouth and smiled.

"Congratulations!" Sora said.

Vincent as they spoke was currently four and a half months pregnant with his first children. Because of the pregnancy, Vincent was off of the job and had to stay home; namely because of Cid, he didn't want Vincent to stress so much over work.

"So, besides being playful…" Cid said. "How is life at home with you and Riku?"

Cid had been Sora's caretaker for a few years since Sora was nine years old. After Sora's parents' deaths, Sora was switched from one foster home on the islands to another, sometimes even going to one foster family twice. Then when Sora came to Cid and Vincent, they had taken Sora in as their own son by adopting him. Sora never felt like they were his parents, but more like friends; so he usually called Cid his uncle and Vincent at times his aunt, but behind Vincent's back most of the time.

When Sora was fifteen, he actually convinced Cid and Vincent to let him move out of their house and into a house of his own; they said okay and Sora just moved out. It was a shock to most people when Riku moved in with Sora, making it obvious that they were together. Everyone wondered how Riku was able to get his brother, Sephiroth, to let him move out of their house and into Sora's in the first place.

Riku and his big brother Sephiroth were sort of like, but nowhere near Sora's dilemma. When Riku was only three and Sephiroth was eight, their parents had died in a car crash. They had no family other than each other after that, and were moved from foster home to foster home. When Sephiroth was fifteen, he got a job, rented a house, and started to raise Riku on his own; combined with schooling, it was an almost impossible job for him; but he pulled through. Today, Sephiroth was one of the best doctors on the islands.

"Life at home is just fine." Sora said with a big smile.

Cid smiled back at Sora and leaned into his chair.

"Well, I guess we have nothing else to talk about for now…" Cid said. "I'll see you later."

Sora stood up and stretched his back.

"See you uncle!" Sora said as he walked over to the door. "Tell aunty I said hi!" He threw over his shoulder.

Cid busted out laughing as Sora closed the door.

* * *

Once Sora was back at the office, he stood at the door and looked over his partners. He and Riku had been working with those guys since they had been working at the office. Cloud, Leon, Zack, Roxas, and Axel all had come from Traverse Town.

Oddly over the years, crime rates on Destiny Islands had been climbing little by little. The people running the islands were afraid that soon the crime rates would be too high, though murders hadn't really happened yet, they were afraid it would come; so they teamed up with Traverse Town. Traverse Town had sent some officers to the islands to help take control of the problem.

Though Traverse Town had been helping since just before Sora and Riku joined the force, despite their best efforts, crime rates hadn't gone down, but they hadn't gone up either.

Only one month into the force, and Sora and Riku were partnered with five of the investigators that came from Traverse Town. At first, they didn't really say much to each other, so they didn't really get along; then Cloud and Leon saw Sephiroth.

The couple at first didn't do much about it, but just by looking at Riku's elder brother, they were falling hard for him. Riku eventually noticed that the two investigators were falling for his brother, and offered to introduce them to him. Unknown to them at the time, Riku wouldn't really need to introduce them to his brother; that would all work it's own because of one mission.

Cloud and Leon were basically the first of the group to arrive to work that day and were placed on the mission to stop a group of bank robbers from making it off the island with the cash they stole from a little bank. Cloud and Leon were the first to spot the robbers and ended up in a chase. One of the bastards got up and had half of his body out of the car over the sunroof of the car; then he fired at the car Cloud was driving. Cloud was hit by three bullets, Leon by two; but they kept chasing them. After feeding some information back to the other cops; ten police cars had made a barricade on the bath the robbers were going and they had no choice but to surrender.

After that who ordeal, Cloud and Leon were rushed to the hospital. Their doctor, oddly enough had just happened to be Sephiroth. The pair had spent a couple weeks in the hospital recovering. No one knew what had happened, but before everyone knew it, Sephiroth was dating the couple; and today, they were a very happy threesome.

Zack, Roxas, and Axel had already been a threesome before they even left Traverse Town to come to the islands. They had known each other as friends before Zack began dating Axel and Roxas soon joined in.

All together in the group Cloud and Zack were twin brothers at the age of 22, only difference between them being their hairstyle and clothing. Leon 23, Axel 21, and Roxas had only just reached 20. Of course Sora and Riku being only 17, Sora being older than Riku by a couple of months. Sephiroth had taken it upon himself to be the team's physician and was the same age as Cloud, a year younger than Leon despite the height difference.

Sora went over to his desk, which was right next to Riku's and sat down.

"Did Cid yell at you?" Riku asked.

Sora glared a playful glare at Riku and Riku just laughed.

"Are you doing anything today, after work?" Sora asked Riku.

"No, why?" Riku asked.

"I want you to meet me at the Paopu Tree today." Sora said.

"Why?" Riku asked.

"You'll see…" Sora said.

Riku just shrugged and nodded.

* * *

It was nearly sunset and Sora was driving over to the beach. The day at work wasn't as busy as Sora thought it would be and he was glad for it. Riku got off of work an hour earlier than Sora did, so Sora knew that Riku was already at the beach waiting for him. As Sora drove, his hand was in his pocket twisting the little velvet box around with his fingers.

He was only a block away from the beach when his cell rang. He looked at the caller I.D. on his cell and winced, it was Cid. He knew he had no choice but to answer the phone, but he didn't want to because he knew what was coming up. He flipped open the phone and put it to his ear.

"Yes Uncle Cid?" Sora asked into the phone.

"I'm sorry Sora…" Cid said. "I know you're off of duty, but I need you to take this case."

"What about everyone else?" Sora asked.

"They're going crazy because there are just as many news crews outside of the office as there are at the scene!" Cid said.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"There has been a shooting…" Cid said.

Sora paled.

"The scene is beginning to calm down now, but I need you there to make sure it completely does." Cid said. "The shooter is still at large and I have no idea what damage has been done."

Sora took a deep breath; he hoped that whatever was happening would be over quick so he could get to Riku.

"Okay, where is it?" Sora asked.

Cid gave him the address and Sora was happy to find that it wasn't all too far away from the beach, just two blocks in the opposite direction he was going. Sora closed his phone when he was done talking with Cid and made a u-turn to the scene of the crime; still hoping he could get it over with quick.

When Sora arrived, he was shocked to see that there were more news crews than police officers at the scene.

'Guess Cid wasn't exaggerating…' Sora thought as he stepped out of his care.

"Look, it's Sora Heart!" One of the reporters yelled.

Instantly, Sora was mobbed by reporters; but with the help of fellow officers, Sora was able to make it through the mob. All of them asking questions of how he had been over the years, or if he had found out anything about his parents murderer; the ones asking about his parents murderers were getting him really pissed off.

"The coast from what we can tell is clear." One of the officers said to him.

Sora nodded and quickly headed into the house to see what had been done. Once he entered the house, a couple of officers were exiting; they filled him in on the rest.

"The murderer ran off." The cop said.

Sora gulped.

"Murderer?" Sora asked.

"Yes…" The second cop said. "All five in the family, including the infant, were killed."

Sora's heart sank; he nodded to the officers and they headed off. Sora took a deep breath and walked into the house.

Since the sun was setting, Sora couldn't really see all that well. When he tried to turn on a light, the light didn't turn on; obviously the wires of the house had been snipped. He continued to look around, until he came to the heart of the crime scene.

On the floor were four blankets covering four bodies, blood was seeping through the blankets from the bullet wounds the family suffered. Then, there was the playpen; in there was also a blanket covering the smallest body, blood also seeping through the blanket. The scene just made Sora's skin crawl.

"My, you've grown so much." A deep voice said behind him.

Sora whirled around and the breath from his body just left him. He looked up at a tall dark figure in a black cloak that covered him from head to toe. The only thing Sora could see of the person was a pair of gleaming evil gold eyes.

"You…" Sora rasped.

His body was frozen to the spot as he stared at the unknown murderer; he couldn't move as the man raised his gun.

Two gunshots were fired.

* * *

Riku sat down on the Paopu Tree trunk waiting for Sora to show. He swore when he saw Sora, he was going to give him a peace of his mind. Riku had been there for almost an hour; he had no jacket, the sun was almost completely set, and he was freezing! He sat down on the trunk, looking over the ocean as the last few moments of the sunset went by.

As he watched, he heard a pair of footsteps; but he was mad that they weren't Sora's footsteps, those footsteps were falling too heavily and too slowly on the wooden bridge to be Sora's footsteps. Curious as to who it was, Riku turn around and saw his brother walking over the bridge.

He was surprised to see his brother slowly walking over to him, his head hung low and it looked as if he was forcing himself to walk over the bridge to walk over to him. Riku looked across towards the shack, he was even more surprised to see the others there, Cloud, Leon, Zack, Roxas, Axel, and Cid; but where in the world was Sora?

He jumped off the tree trunk and walked around the tree trunk to meet with his brother. His brother stopped just short of him. Riku looked up at his brother's face, even though his head was hung low; he could still make out the tears streaming down Sephiroth's face. That worried Riku more than anything, the last time Sephiroth cried was when their parents died and at their parents funeral; what had happened to make him cry now?

"What's going on?" Riku asked, then it just donned on him. "Where's Sora!"

Sephiroth raised his head slightly so he could look his brother in the eyes; then he grabbed him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Riku…" Sephiroth said.

Sephiroth knew he didn't need to say anymore when Riku suddenly let out a loud wail and started fisting his chest as he buried his face into it.

* * *

A whole long week after that awful day, Sora's funeral took place. His coffin was being buried beside his parents' graves. Everyone around were awfully sad, all wore black, and the dismal looks on their faces were only just a small piece of what they were feeling.

Riku stood at the head of Sora's grave, his hand around on his chest covering his mother's broach. He hadn't cried at the funeral, he wanted to, but couldn't; he had been crying all that week and couldn't find the strength shed one tear no matter how much he wanted to. He looked around and watched everyone else.

His brother Sephiroth, behind held by his two lovers, shed tears quietly along with them; Cloud and Leon hadn't said anything all day. Zack, Roxas, and Axel stood beside the other threesome and shed their quiet tears also. Cid stood beside his husband Vincent, his arm wrapped around his waist as support for his body as they shed their tears; Vincent had a handkerchief over his mouth and nose as to muffle his sobs, the hormones of the pregnancy were really getting to him, Cid rubbed his back softly to help comfort him more.

The whole police force of the island was there, all of them there to pay their last respects to one of their greatest. Not too far off, news crews videotaped the whole thing and broadcasted it live to the world; they weren't aloud on the cemetery grounds, but that didn't stop them from getting footage. When the son of one of the world's greatest detectives died, and the son was following in his father's footsteps on his way to success, then suddenly be killed the same way his parents were; was a big thing to those vultures, constantly flashing lights and loud whispers disturbed the scene.

The preacher said the last words of the sermon and slowly, the police officers handling the coffin lowered it down into its grave.

Riku felt as if half of heart was going into that grave; as if, half of his heart was locked in a wooden box and going down into a dark, damp, dirty hole. People walked up to Sora's grave and dropped their flowers softly in after him, every one of which had red and white roses, Sora's favorite flowers.

Riku swallowed gently and walked up to Sora's grave, he looked down and saw that the flowers were making a sort of cushion for what he was going to throw down there. He took the broach off of his chest and was about to drop it in after Sora, but a hand clamped over his own stopping him from doing it. Riku turned around and saw Vincent shaking his head at him.

"You know that Sora wants you to have that broach." Vincent said; his voice was shaking.

"I know, but-" Riku tried to say, but Cid cut him off.

"Sora never told you the real reason to why he gave you such an important item, has he?" Cid asked.

Riku shook his head; when Sora gave it to Riku, all Sora said was that he was his best friend and he wanted him to have the broach.

Cid and Vincent knew the truth because Sora had told them when they asked him how important Sora's mother's broach was to him. They noticed when he was little, Sora would always wear his father's crown necklace, but he barely ever touched the broach, except for when he cleaned it.

"Sora's mother was going to give it to him when he grew up, but instead he ended up receiving it because of the will." Cid explained. "Sora's mother wanted for him to give the broach to the one he knew he truly loved; he gave the broach to you."

Riku's mouth dropped.

Cid knew that Sora truly loved Riku, ever since the day they had met. It was the most clear when the morgue doctor went through Sora's clothing, and found the engagement ring. Sora before the case was headed over to the Paopu Tree; Cid knew that day, Sora was going to propose to Riku when the doctor had shown him the ring. Cid felt that it was his fault that Sora was dead in the first place, he should've just let Sora be, but sadly, it was too late now.

Riku's eyes filled with tears and he collapsed onto knees sobbing. Instantly Sephiroth was by his brother's side, gently lifting Riku to his feet and Riku just sobbed onto his chest all the grief that continued to plague his heart.

Vincent had his napkin back up on his lips again, tears streaming down his face. Cid wrapped his arms around his waist and held him close.

Cloud, Leon, Zack, Roxas, and Axel joined them; together, with Riku and the others, they stood and watched as Sora's grave was filled; and stayed long after everyone had left.

* * *

A month later, Riku was running, he didn't know where he was running, and he just didn't care. He just wanted to get away from it all; he couldn't handle anything without Sora.

It was night and a storm was brewing, from the rumbling in the sky and the flashes of lightening, it was clear that it was going to be a big storm. The dark clouds in the night sky blocked all of the stars and the moon, so Riku was running as blind as blind could be. His legs were growing tired and he knew he would have no choice but to stop soon.

Riku felt scared about what he was planning to do, but he was also very happy. He knew that his brother and everyone would be saddened again, but he knew that they would eventually get over it; even though they were still saddened and angry about Sora's death, they all found the strength to go on; Riku just couldn't do that. Every little tiny thing reminded Riku of Sora, he just couldn't live his life without Sora; he wanted to grow old and die together with Sora, but since they couldn't do that, Riku would just have to go to Sora.

Riku finally came to a stop and looked around; he noticed that he was not too far away from the beach. He didn't know why it took so long for him to get there, or maybe he was running in circles and didn't notices, but he just didn't know; he simply rushed onto the beach, and ran towards the shack.

He knew that someone would be coming to look for him soon, so he would have to get it over with quickly. He didn't have the heart to just leave without any sign of what he was doing; though he knew it probably would just hurt his brother more. He left a note of goodbye to family and friends and dropped it off in the mailbox by Sephiroth's door; he was lucky that no one was home at the moment.

It was already pouring when Riku reached the shack, he yanked open the door and rushed in, quickly closing the door behind him.

The shack had a few spaces in the woodwork, so it wasn't surprising to see a lot of water dripping into the shack from outside's storm. Riku walked over to the middle, the only part of the shack that didn't have water dripping, and sat down on the floor. He sat there for a few moments before taking off his broach; he looked at it for a moment before opening it. The tune that played brought back all of the happy times he had with Sora before his death, tears were streaming down his cheeks as he remembered. His most cherished memory was the day that he and Sora ate a Paopu Fruit.

They had been together for a year, they were celebrating at the place they had first met; the Paopu Tree, of course. As they sat down and watched the sunset, Sora suddenly reached over and pulled one of the fruits off of its branch. Without a word, Sora placed the fruit at Riku's lips. Riku was shocked, he looked into Sora's eyes and saw the love flowing in them for him; he knew that Sora really wanted to do this. Sora leaned into the Paopu Fruit, and together with Riku; they bit down onto it and ate their first bite. As they ate it, piece by piece, Riku was crying; after they were done with it, Sora kissed away Riku's tears. Together, they walked home, and made love for the first time; Riku had given up his virginity to Sora, as Sora had done the same for him.

The story of the Paopu Fruit was that if one eats it with someone they truly love, that their destinies would be intertwined forever. If that was true, Riku was going to see to it; wherever Sora was in the afterlife, Riku would follow him; be it heaven, hell, or the next life.

Listening to the broach, he reached into the waist band of his pants and picked up the gun; it was Sora's favorite gun, Sora's father's gun. It was made from platinum and engraved on the handle was the word 'Destiny'. The gun was only used a couple of times before, but never to kill anyone, until that night. Riku fully loaded the gun before he left his house.

Through their best efforts Sephiroth and the others had taken everything that was deadly out of the house so Riku wouldn't commit suicide. Even the butter knives were taken away; the guys took turns cooking for Riku and taking care of him. When they thought that Riku would be okay for a few hours by himself, they went back to work; but all of them still had heavy hearts for Sora.

Reaching forward, Riku picked up the broach and held it close to his heart; with the gun in his other hand; he raised the gun, and pulled the trigger.

One loud gunshot rang throughout the shack and echoed around the beach.

Riku fell lifeless to the wooden floor, the playing broach still clutched in his hand; the gun clattering to the floor with bloody fingerprints.

From the shadows of the staircase, one lone figure came out; from head to toe covered in a black trench coat; the only thing visible on the figure were his eyes, a pair of gleaming evil gold eyes.

To be continued…

* * *

So, how was this chapter? Hope you liked it!

In the next chapter, expect some more M-preg.! And for some FF characters to take the place of the children; can you guess who belongs to who?

Anyway, please send reviews!


End file.
